The Deleted Stories
by LilacMayn
Summary: For those who have enjoyed my past stories, 'Welcome to the House of Anubis' and 'Anniversary Pranks', this is are a couple of one-shot I wrote. Hope you'll enjoy! R&R! Rated T for later stories.
1. Heartbreak

The Deleted Stories-

Details-

Summary: A couple of days after Fun At The Lake (Chapter two of Welcome to the House of Anubis), Jerome confuses his true feelings for Mara, but she breaks his heart. Who will help heartbroken Jerome?

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Characters: Jerome, Mara, Alexa (OC)

* * *

First Story: Heartbroken-

Jerome didn't know when started having feelings for Mara, but now that she was dating that meat headed jock Mick (Sorry to the people who like Mick), he had been feeling very jealous Jerome felt so jealous that messing/flirting with Alexa was almost not as much fun, almost, he still liked the way that she rolled her brown eyes, ignored him and walked away.

One day, Jerome saw Mara sitting all alone in the living room, reading a book, and he couldn't help himself. He sat next to her. "Mara, I have something to tell you." he said.

"Yes, what is it, Jerome?" she asked looking up from her book.

"I really like you, and seeing you with Mick makes me jealous." he explained. Mara looked at him, a bit shocked and a bit sad.

"Listen Jerome," she began. "I like you, as a friend, and I love Mick. Nothing you can do or say is going to change that. Is best if you just forget about me." she said, then got up and walked to her room, leaving a heartbroken Jerome alone in the living room.

Jerome could decide on getting revenge on Mick and Mara or just break down crying like a girl. Luckily, he didn't have time to choose, because Alexa walked into the living room. Jerome must have looked pretty bad, because Alexa asked with a concerned voice. "What's wrong?" she lightly touched his shoulder, causing him to look up, she sat down next to him.

Jerome didn't know if he should tell her the truth, she had told him when she got dumped by her boyfriend, or if he should just keep everything in and walk away. He was about to say that everything was fine, but then he couldn't keep it in from her. "I told Mara how I felt about her, and she told me to forget about her." he said with a small smile. Alexa hugged him.

"I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do to help, you let me know." she said letting go of him.

Just then, an idea, a scheme, popped into Jerome's mind. He stood up, and he brought Alexa up with him. Jerome had a the most mischievous smile in his face, he had one of his arms wrapped around Alexa's waist, and the other was on top of her shoulder. "Maybe you can help." he said.

Alexa didn't try to brake his hold on her, she figured she owned him enough from the time he cheered her up when her befriend broke up with her. She closed her eyes and let out a sharp sigh. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"With your pranking and scheming powers, combined with mine, I could get revenge on Mara and Mick." he said, Alexa sensed a evil laugh coming somewhere in his scheme, and she was worried.

"Whoa, whoa." she said putting her hand on each side of his shoulders. "Is that really how you want to let your feelings out?" she brought him back to the couch.

"What else do suppose I'd do?" he asked.

"First off, hold your head up high," she lifted his chin up. "And then, after awhile, she'll see what she missed out on." Alexa got up to leave, but he stopped her with a simple question.

"Do you really think that?" to Alexa, he sounded like a seven year-old, she laughed to herself at the thought.

Alexa turned around and smiled. "It was a pepp talk," Jerome's small smile faded. Alexa walked up towards him, lifted his towards her and she said. "But, yes I do." and she walked away.

Jerome smiled, he had always flirted with Alexa for the fun of it, and because it was in his nature. But now there was a real excuse for him to flirt with her. Jerome's smile turned into a smirk. _'Who knows? Maybe something else will form between us, besides a friendship.' _Those were Jerome's last thoughts about what happened that day.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the first story, there will be more. So keep watch and don't forget to review.**

**Sincerly,**

**LM**


	2. The Apology

The Deleted Stories-

* * *

Details-

Summary: Jerome is curious about Nina's and Fabian's secrets, so he and Alffie take a sneak peek at Nina's journal, that Patricia told had told them about. But when Nina storms out of the house angry and sad, can Alexa make Jerome apologize?

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Characters: Alexa (OC), Jerome, Nina, Alffie and Fabian.

Setting (in my stories): 1 day before the kiss (Welcome to the House of Anubis, chapter 3)

* * *

The Apology-

It was a Saturday morning in Anubis house. Almost everyone was at the table, Nina and Fabian were discussing their latest discovery. Mara was at the end of the table reading a book, Jerome and Alffie were messing around with their food, Amber and Mick were trying to talk to each other, and the other end of the table was Alexa, quietly eating her breakfast and in deep thought of how she was going to top Jerome and Alffie's last prank on her.

At last Patricia came down the stairs in her pajamas and joined the other at the table. Patricia took a look at Nina and Fabian, and frowned. "What are you two always whispering about?" she asked Nina and Fabian.

Fabian looked at Patricia and said. "None of your business." and he turned back to Nina.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Patricia. Is it because maybe, you two are secretly dating?" Jerome asked, followed by a shocked gasp from Alffie and a excited shriek from Amber.

Nina and Fabian blushed, Nina looked nervous when she said. "Me and Fabian- No." she laughed nervously, and Fabian joined her.

"Whatever." Alffie said, he looked at Jerome, and it looked like the same thought passed trough their minds.

"We'll find out." Jerome said, while he moved to the empty seat next to Alexa and put his arms around her. "And you can help." he said, there was a certain flirtatious tune in his voice, that made Alexa want to slap him.

"Pass." Alexa said, she got up from her seat and walked to her bedroom.

Alexa was reading a book in her room, when she heard Jerome's and Alffie's voice and laughter in Amber's and Nina's room. Alexa went to the hall to see what was going on, but she wasn't alone, Nina was also sneaking up on the half closed door of her room.

Alexa saw Alffie and Jerome reading something that looked like a diary, Nina's diary. Alffie laughed and said to Jerome. "Listen to this, 'Fabian is so nice to me, people at Anubis house think that we're dating, too bad it's not true.'" Alffie read in a girlish voice. Jerome and Alffie erupted in laughter.

Nina looked sad, embarrassed and angry, she walked up to her room and grabbed her journal from Alffie's hand. "I can't believe you two!" she yelled and anger and ran out of the house. Fabian who had just walked in, followed Nina.

Jerome and Alffie shrugged, and walked down stairs to the living room, not noticing Alexa. Alexa couldn't decide on running both Jerome and Alffie with a truck or strangling them with her bare hands. But she decide on a plan that was more humane, legal and that would make Jerome suffer and Nina feel better, she was going to make one of the boys apologize.

Alexa climbed down the stairs to the living room, where Jerome and Alffie were now wrestling. Jerome would be the easy target.

Alexa didn't know how, but she got Alffie out of her way, and now she was looking down at the boy she had just tackled at the living room floor. "If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked." Jerome teased her. Alexa stared at him in disgusts.

"Urg… I just want to make you apologize for what you did to poor Nina." Alexa said, she was loosening the hold she had on Jerome, which he took advantage of.

Jerome flipped them over, now he was on top, he stared at her with a mixture of need and wonder on his eyes. "And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked nodding at their current position, Alexa did not like the way his was smirking down at her, but she was counting on him doing that.

"By doing whatever means necessary." she whispered in his ear, bringing her face close to his. He was taking the bate, he was leaning toward her. When their lips were millimeters apart, she pushed him off of her. Alexa stood up, and walked toward the main door. Just as she had calculated, Jerome walked up behind her, blocking he way out the door.

"What would I get if I apologize?" Jerome asked, but it wasn't his usual tune of voice, it was a serious tune.

"Let's just say…" she leaned close to his ear and whispered with a flirtatious tune. "You'll be rewarded."

Jerome was carefully weighing his choice, then he got out of Alexa's way and said. "Fine, by right after I apologize, I want my reward."

Alexa nodded understanding, she opened the door and pulled Jerome out to were Nina and Fabian were sitting on the grass talking. "Nina, Jerome has something to say to you." Alexa said, pushing Jerome in front on her.

"I'm sorry that I read your diary, happy now?" he turned to Alexa, Alexa shook her head.

"Like you mean it." she said, looked into his eyes.

"You're treating me like I'm a six year-old." Jerome whined, Alexa shot him a look, and he said. "I am truly sorry that I read your diary Nina, I won't do it again."

Alexa and Nina smiled. Nina stood up and said to Jerome. "Apology excepted." then Nina whispered into Alexa's ear. "Later you have to tell me how you did that." then Nina and Fabian walked back to the house, leaving Alexa and Jerome alone.

Jerome came behind Alexa and said. "Now for my reward." Jerome wrapped his arms around Alexa, expecting a kiss.

But Alexa had another thing in mind, she hugged Jerome and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." she said, then she broke away from his hold and walked toward the house.

"That's all I get?" he asked her.

Alexa turned around and walked back to him. "You got a thank you, a kiss on your cheek and a hug, I think you had enough for one day." she said.

"So, I won't get anything else?" he asked with a sorry look in his face.

Alexa put a hand on his cheek. "We'll see." she said, then she playfully slapped his cheek and she walked back to the house, where she would have to explain how she got Jerome to apologize. Jerome was left to thinking, and plotting a way to make Alexa kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: The last chapter was just to get Jerome's little crush on Mara out of my way. Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave review on your way out.**

**Sincerly,**

**LM**


	3. When The Past Comes Back to Hunt You…

AN: After along time of writter's block I finally come up with a two part Deleted Story. Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

**The Deleted Stories- Story Three**

Details-

Summary: As weeks passed Roxy and Alexa became close friends though it was obvious to everybody but Jerome that she still had an interest in him. Alexa always pretended to ignore that fact. But as the fates would have it, there would be a factor that would spin everything out of it's order.

Genre- Drama/Romance/Humor

Main Characters- Jerome, Alexa (OC), Roxy (OC), Luca (OC)

Word Count: 1,700

**When The Past Comes Back to Hunt You…**

**Part 1**

Alexa woke up to her alarm clock, she closed her eyes again, trying to forget that tomorrow she had a test final. She knew Roxy was already up and about on a Sunday morning. Alexa was about to get up and get ready for the day when she felt something, someone, drop next to her in bed.

"Good morning." Jerome said, kissing his sleepy girlfriend's hair.

"Hi." Alexa said. turning to face her blond boyfriend. "What's on the agenda today?" she asked sitting up on her bed.

"Not much, thinking maybe we could eat breakfast, pull a prank or two on Alffie, and then maybe have a romantic picnic on the forest?" he said.

"Sound like a plan, minus the last part, but I need to get dressed first." she said she stood up and walked to her closet. She looked at her boyfriend still on her bed. "That's your cue to leave." she said to him while pointing at the open door.

Jerome gave her his puppy dog eyes, "Come on, just this once?" he asked standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

Alexa freed herself from his grip and put both of her hands on his chest, walking him backwards towards the hall. "Maybe next time." she said slowly closing her door.

"Really?" he said with a smirk on his lips and hope in his eyes.

"No." she said closing her bedroom door.

* * *

It was chilly afternoon when Alexa and Jerome took a walk around campus. "So, what do you say to a night on the town?" Jerome asked as he wrapped his arms around Alexa's shivering frame.

"Depends what were doing, if it's something romantic or cliché, not my style." she said.

Jerome stopped suddenly and pulled her in front of him, but she wasn't expecting it and came full force towards his chest making them both fall in the grassy meadow. Alexa and Jerome both started to laugh when they hit the ground, somehow this happened a lot to them.

When they were done laughing Alexa propped her arms on his chest lying there half-way on top of him. "What do you have planned?" she asked letting a stand of her black hair fall free from behind her ear.

Jerome kindly placed it back to its rightful place. "Something more our speed." he said his face nearing her.

"So something illegal or joke related?" she asked.

"Why choose when we can do both?" he said with his cocking smirk. Alexa was just admiring his annoyingly nice smirk when he flipped her, so he was on top. "Have you ever noticed the pattern?" he asked his still dazzled girlfriend.

"You mean you always being on top?" she asked not missing a beat not even when being dazzled by her spontaneous boyfriend.

"You can't blame me for always wanting to the best I can be." he said trying to steal a kiss, but Alexa knew him well, he let his guard down it was time for a take over.

She flipped them so fast that neither of them noticed the switch until the sky turned green. "And by that right you can't blame me." she said a little too close to him then stood up abruptly.

"What is it?" he asked also standing up. He noted that Alexa was looking in the direction of the drive way looking very angry at a car that was coming very close to the schools entrance. How she heard it, saw it or recognized it was unknown to him.

"How dare he come here?" she asked no one in particular. Jerome had seen Alexa angry, but never this angry, she looked ready to punch throw a wall.

She marched herself back to the house of Anubis with death on her mind. _How dare he? After all he did to me come back here? What was he trying_? Alexa asked himself as she opened the front door and slammed it hard, all thoughts of Jerome long forgotten. She got to her bedroom and sat on her bed deciding what to do. _I'm not going to do anything. If he comes asking for me I will just turn him away. Be strong Alexa, be strong. _She told herself. _It doesn't matter how much he hurt you, you got over it._

* * *

A couple of hours later Alexa came down to dinner only to find him there. He was sitting in between Amber and Nina talking. Alexa could just barf. She'd been standing in the stairwell too long, they noticed her. "Oh look who chose to grace us with her presence, _mia bella _Alexandra." an Italian accented voice said, his voice and his face with that annoying I'm-winning smile that Alexa knew all too well.

"Alexa, how come you never told us about your friend Luca?" Amber asked.

"I'm sorry I don't go around talking about ex-boyfriends who are too coward to break up with a girl face to face." is what Alexa wanted to say, but she was being courteous for the sake of her friends, and she said. "Must of slipped my mind." she said sugar coating her words from her bitter tone underneath. "What are you doing here Luca?" she asked again trying to be polite.

"Can't a friend visit another friend?" he asked her, the word 'friend' sounded like sirens in Alexa's head it was the obvious code for 'I want you back' and Alexa wouldn't have that.

"If that _friend _calls." she said. Translation: Your phone call made you lose all those privilege. "But now that you're here, you should meet my new boyfriend." she said. Translation: I moved on, your lost.

"Absolutely." he said. Translation: I'll be the judge of that.

"Stay for dinner then." Amber said. "Maia and Mick are eating out anyway."

"Then it's settled." Luca said. Translation: Let the games begin.

"Sure is." Alexa said.

Just then Jerome walked into the living room, his concern for Alexa played on his face. He walked up to her and hugged her waist bringing his forehead to hers. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"That depends." Alexa whispered so only the two of them could hear. "Can I talk to you." Alexa said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the living room.

"Aren't you going to introduce Jerome to Luca?" Nina asked, interrupting Alexa's run away plans.

Alexa sighed and stopped, putting on a fake smile. "Luca. my boyfriend Jerome. Jerome Luca." she introduced and started to pull Jerome again.

"Nice to meet you." Jerome said being polite. _That's a first. _Alexa thought. Alexa pulled him out of the room just as Luca returned the greeting.

Alexa pulled Jerome into his room. "He seems nice." Jerome joked, but Alexa was too angry to catch on.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked him angry.

"Actually, I am." he said. Alexa smiled softly, almost penetrating her anger. "I wager he was the cause of your angry march this afternoon." he said seating on his bed and motioning for her to follow.

Alexa sighed and sat down letting her boyfriend comfort her. She placed her head on his shoulders. "So, who is he?" he asked.

"Remember that boy who was a coward to break up with me via phone, that's who he is." she said.

"Your ex?" he asked, his anger rising.

"Yeah." she said.

"What is he doing here?"

"Take a wild guess."

"To get you back?"

"Ding-ding, we have a winner." Alexa said. "The problem is he doesn't give in easily. And he's got a ways to manipulate people into helping."

"You're saying that there's a chance you might dump me for him?" Jerome asked, his anger control getting worst.

"No!" Alexa said. "All I'm saying is for you to beware of him, he won't attack you with blackmail, he'll hit you on your heart and wait for you to bleed out."

"He'll try to break us up then?"

"Yes." Alexa said. "He'll make us doubt our relationship, he's good at that."

"What do we do then?" he asked.

"We play by his rules, but we stick together and no matter what we believe in each other. Okay?"

"Just as long as I get to keep you." he said, his anger slowly sinking.

"No matter what we'll be together. I promise you that.

* * *

Dinner was weird, at least to Alexa it was. Luca seemed to be interviewing everyone on Alexa's and Jerome's relationship. Everyone had good things to say the only complaint was the practical jokes and a little too much PDA. Roxy was quiet through the whole dinner.

Luca watched every house member with interest, he was looking for any flaws in the current relationship that proved a threat to his personal happiness. He was looking to find the unbreakable Alexa in tears, even though it been four months since their break up. Most of his past girlfriends would be crying their eyes out for almost half a year, but Alexa had already moved on a week after their brake up.

As Luca watched the house members he noticed the pretty brunette Roxy look uneasy at the whole talk about the couple. She was the only one that seemed uneasy, maybe in Roxy laid his next puppet. Who knows if she was good he may even go after her after Alexa. But right now Alexa was the prime target and the only thing standing in his way was Jerome.

After dinner Luca helped Roxy with the clean up giving him more than enough time to get her to join him. "Since when have you had a crush on Jerome?" Luca asked the brunette.

Luca expected Roxy to be taken aback and drop the plates, but instead she was unfazed. "Since my first day." she said. "You want to break them up." Now Luca was taken aback, she knew. "I want in."

It was easier that he expected, perfect. "Alright _bella, _your in." he said. "We'll break them up together."

"It's a deal." Roxy said. "We'll start tomorrow." she said walking off leaving Luca with the work. He had to be impressed, but instead he was angry. He wanted a silly girl in love he could manipulate easily, not an equal that could out con him.

But never the less things were settled. Tomorrow it would all go down.


End file.
